


take me on an adventure to the great unknown

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: milktea's saso2017 fills [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Meetings, Gen, Sailing, daichi is a sailor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: "High seas sailor Daichi thought he was getting the deal of a lifetime when he bought the first boat that he could truly call his own. What the previous owner didn't mention is that he believed the boat was haunted -- although that isn't exactly true, according to the beautiful apparition who appears in Daichi's cabin. Suga is a dryad, whose tree became the main rib of the boat, and now he goes where it goes, until the end of time."





	take me on an adventure to the great unknown

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt thread [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=10864658#cmt10864658)
> 
> i know nothing about boats and sailing,

The skies are clear, the sun is out, and there’s a soothing breeze skipping across the ocean surface. Daichi breathes in the familiar sea-salt air, and smiles. Finally, after years of working hard and saving up and dreaming relentlessly, he has his very own boat. And it’s a beauty, too. Small, but sturdy, and he didn’t have to pay an arm and a leg for it. 

That probably should have tipped him off. 

But for now, Daichi is drowning in euphoria and stepping onto his boat— _ his  _ boat!—for the first time. The inside is kept in good condition, almost new. It’s large enough for a crew of maybe ten, if they got cozy. He knows Tanaka and Nishinoya are on board and if he convinces Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita aren’t far behind. Asahi is a great friend and an even better navigator, and they’ve been friends long enough that Daichi is certain he will come along. That’s a pretty good start right there.

He steps down the stairs, footsteps echoing through the empty ship, and pushes open the door to the captain’s cabin. There’s a simple bed and a small window overlooking the sea. Daichi crosses the room and tosses the window open, feeling the breeze flowing in. He can already picture himself waking in here day after day, sailing the high seas with his crew, unbound to any particular place. 

“So you’re the new captain?”

Daichi whips around, dagger pulled from his belt, ready to strike. But the cabin is empty. He frowns.

“Over here.”

Daichi turns again, and this time, there’s something hovering against the wall, shimmering slightly. They look human, male in appearance with wind-blown silver locks and large hazel eyes that seem to stare right into Daichi’s soul. There’s a beauty mark under their left eye, but the tiny leaves braided into their hair proves more distracting. 

“What are you?” Daichi blurts out.

The stranger laughs. “You could say I’m your first mate, captain.”

Daichi pauses. He lowers the dagger in his hands, but keeps a firm grip on it. “I wasn’t told this ship was haunted.” He frowns. “Was that why it was so cheap?”

“I’m not a ghost. I’m a dryad, and your boat is made from my tree.”

Daichi stares. He’s not an expert in magic—never has been, that’s why he’s spent his life watching the waters—but he’s pretty sure something’s not right here. “How?”

The dryad plops down onto the bed. They move with a grace only more-than-human beings seem to possess. Daichi is entranced for a moment before he shakes himself. “I suppose whichever mage they hired to bless this ship must have done more than they meant to. One moment I was in my forest, and the next I was waking up in the middle of the sea, not a single branch or leaf in sight. You can imagine how terrified I was.”

“That’s... horrible.”

“I’m used to it now.” The dryad flashes him a smile, and the leaves in their hair flutter. “But it means you’re stuck with me, captain.”

“It’s Daichi,” he finds himself saying. Daichi slips his dagger back into his belt. He looks at the dryad lounging on his bed, then out the window towards the blue waters. They’re the same waters that have been taunting him since he was a little boy, the same waters that call out to him at night when his work is done and he’s left to dream, to want. He turns back to the dryad.

“What’s your name?”

“You can call me Suga.”

“Well, Suga,” says Daichi, “welcome aboard.”

Suga smiles. “I should be saying that to you, captain Daichi.”

Daichi smiles back. “I look forwards to adventuring with you, Suga.”

**Author's Note:**

> @puddingcatbae on tumblr and twitter!!


End file.
